wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skywanderer
Skywanderer is my OC for the Flatliners fanfiction. You may add anything you, but ask permission first. Edits like fixing grammar, adding categories, adding art, etc. don't need permission. Description She is a NightWing of dull black scales, followed by purple ebony underscales, with wing membranes showing silver stars on an ebony backdrop. Her eyes are a rich violet color, and her horns and claws match the ebony color of her wings. She is rather normal for a NightWing at her age. Her muscle mass is normal, not to muscular, and her frame is also normal. She wouldn't be a dragon you could spot in the crowd. just because she looks like every other NightWing there is in Saturnalia. She has wings that are slightly smaller than average, but that makes her a swift and fast flyer. Her legs are a little bigger around the top but slowly thin out as they reach her claws, just like her tail. Sky's snout is the same as her mothers. Short, thin, but bearable. Personality Sky is very shy, and see, I rhymed. She doesn't really get out a lot, only to go to school or to hang out with Peri. She is a very caring and compassionate young dragonet. She enjoys every bit of her time doing things she loves. There is a bad side to her though. She is highly overprotective of her family and friend(s), so beware. Sky also hates mathematics. More like despises it and wants it to go die in a whole kind of way. Sky is the "nurturer" of the group. This basically means that she usually puts the needs of others above their own needs, she is stable and practical, and values security and traditions. She also has a well-developed sense of space and function, and a rich inner world of observations about other dragons. Did I get this off a website? Yes, yes I did. History Born and raised in the heart of Saturnalia, Skywanderer always had her family by her side. Her mother, Crescent, was always over protective of her. She almost didn't let her go to school for the first time. When she was 4 years old, her father died in a car crash on his way home. Both Sky and her mother were heartbroken for months, until a happy-go-lucky SandWing jumped into her life. Copper, (her now stepfather) instantly took a liking to Crescent and her daughter. They were married when she was 6. The whole family, unfortunately, had to move away from the heart of the city, to a more quiet place. Sky attended Jadewalk where she met Periwinkle, a friendly SeaWing that reminds her of her father. When she got a letter from the labs of Nightcry, she moved away and became a trainee at the Signum Corp. This is where she became a Flatliner and met all of her wonderful new friends. Relationships 'Noctis '- 'Eldingar '- 'Idocrase and Malachite '- 'Indigo '- Gear WIP Quotes "Is it.... two?" -Skywanderer WIP Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets